


Ocean Eyes

by RandyQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is just mentioned though, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, And Keith is gay for him, Based on Fan Art, Customer service sucks but we been knew that, Lance is a mermaid, M/M, broganes, like hella gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyQueen/pseuds/RandyQueen
Summary: Keith's phone falls in the ocean. Luckily it's recovered by a handsome merman.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Pre Keith/Lance - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished this last year and never posted it. This is based on Ikimaru.jpg's art on Instagram.
> 
> So please check it out and hope you enjoy!

It was all Shiro’s fault.

Shiro and Keith were walking on the pier, enjoying the mild heat of the day. Keith knew his brother dragged him there just for Adam, the man who ran an ice cream stand.

The view was beautiful, but he had forgotten his camera at home; so he took his phone out to capture it. 

He didn’t expect Shiro, who was to busy looking at Adam, to bump into him. Or for his phone to fall out of his hands and into the ocean.

“You made me drop my phone,” Keith almost screeched. He leaned over the edge of the railing, hoping to see his phone.

“I can’t believe you dropped your phone,” Shiro said in an apologetic, but amused tone. “I didn’t even know you had a phone.”

“This isn’t funny, Shiro,” he stressed. He couldn’t see his phone. He kept his gaze on the waves in disappointment. That phone wasn’t even fully paid for and he didn’t have a warranty on it because he barely used it.

When he was about to give up, a head popped up with his phone in their mouth. Keith blinked in shock at the person (merman?). On the side of his head, where ears are supposed to be, there were blue fins. The finned boy had an unimpressed look on his face.

“Oh my God,” Keith whispered as the boy came closer to the pair.

“Maybe it still works?” Shiro asked, seemingly unfazed at the merman.

Keith stared at the boy. He was really cute and Keith’s gay heart couldn’t take it.

The boy raised a brow and rose higher. His blue eyes glinted in the sun and Keith felt the need to take a picture of him.

Keith didn’t respond.

“Your phone,” Shiro prompted.

“Oh,” Keith mumbled, blushing bright red as he crouched to reach for his phone. His hand brushed the merman’s cheek. Before he snatched his hand away, he was thought the merman had leaned closer to nuzzle his hand.

“Thank you,” Keith rasped out.

The merman nodded before he dived back in the ocean. A blue tail flicked at him before he disappeared from sight.

“Did that really happen?” Keith asked.

“If by ‘that’ you mean a merman --that you couldn’t keep your eyes off of-- gave your phone back, then yes,” Shiro replied.

Keith didn’t even deny Shiro’s comment. “I’ve got to see him again,” he whispered. His gaze still rested at where the merman once was. 

Shiro let out a small laugh and placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You’ve got it bad,” he said. “I’m sure this will clear your mind.”

Keith turned to ask Shiro what he meant before his phone was plucked out of his hand and he was pushed forward.

He screamed, took a breath, and hit the water. He stayed still to float up. Once he breached the surface, he stuck a certain finger at his brother. Shiro only waved back with a smirk on his face.

“What was that for?” Keith kept himself afloat.

“It looked like you needed to cool down,” Shiro said as he sat down the edge of the pier. “So I pushed you in.”

Keith growled at him. He ducked under the water preparing to execute the half-formed plan in his mind. He saw the blurry shape of his brother lean forward. He was about to shoot forward when his eyes caught the amused blue eyes of the merman.

If he thought the upper half of the boy was cute, the rest of his was beautiful. The merman’s tail was littered with shades of blue scales, his tan skin complimenting it. Along his arms were the same fins that bracketed his face. 

The merman rose a brow again and did a half-wave that Keith absentmindedly responded back to. The merman pointed up to the surface, reminding Keith that he needed to breathe. He nodded and continued his plan.

He shot up, grabbed Shiro’s ankle, and pulled him into the water. The older man splashed him when he resurfaced. “You absolute nutball.”

“Nutball?” Keith questioned.

Shiro attempted a shrug. “I don’t even know.”

Keith laughed. His brother never knew anything, as he was told Keith all the time. He pushed a wall of water at the older man and started an all-out splash war.

What Keith didn’t expect was to be hit with a large mass of water from behind. He sputtered and turned to see the merman laughing at him which had Keith’s heart stutter.

His eyes narrowed and he sent a wave at the laughing creature. The merman joined the fight shortly after that.

  
When Keith and Shiro left the pier, they gained weird looks for being soaked. Not that they minded. Keith didn’t even notice, too busy thinking about the merman.

Shiro nudged him. “What’s on your mind?”

“The ocean,” Keith mumbled out without much thought.

“The ocean, huh?” Shiro gave a teasing look.

Keith flushed. “Yes.”

Shiro gave a short laugh. “I’ve gotta get home, but do pay attention to the road tomorrow! Wouldn’t want you to crash on your way to work.”

His brother ran off before Keith could hit him. He soon made it to his apartment. That night, his dreams were plagued with ocean eyes and the reflection of the sun on blue.

  
“That’ll be twelve forty-five,” Keith told the customer.

The customer gave a wide-eyed look at him before her gaze dropped to the two items she had. With a shake of her head, she paid. He went to the back for a second to get a sip of the water he’d brought. When he stepped back to his register, he saw that there was a person in his line.

“Sorry about that,” he said, looking up, “how can I…” He trailed off.

Sparking ocean eyes stared deep into his. “Hiya, the name’s Lance.”


End file.
